theconsiliumbythefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Relations
A page for listing the pages concerning relationships between characters, of varying varieties. Before editing, please read The Rules of the Shipping Page. Shipping List A list of canon and non-canon romantic and/or sexual relationships. ''Very Canon ships Referencing relationships which are clearly of a romantic or sexual nature in the canon, as confirmed by a member of the relationship. 'Sargasso & Rowntree - Wide Sargasso Tree' Though there was always some interest between the two, this relationship never got off the ground. Dogged by misunderstandings and incredible awkwardness, the two have since moved on to other relationships and seem to be quite happy to remain friends. 'Birch & Rowntree - Birchtree' Neither of them were entirely expecting something that began as a one night stand to turn into the intense, committed relationship it has since become. Despite their relationship's somewhat bizarre beginnings, the two have bonded closely over similar life philosophies, disturbingly compatible past tragedies, and a mutual desire to make the most of what little free time their busy jobs allow them. 'Anglerfish & Hoodsman - Eminence Gris' At least, they were sleeping in the same bed when we needed to get hold of Hoodsman late one night. 'Felix & Foster - New Kids On The Block' Arguably one of the cutest comedy couples around, they ended up breaking up over Felix's plans for Postmortem. Until then, though, it was glorious with geocashing, looting National Trust properties and all manner of other chaos. 'Branwen & Matholwch - Supercouple' What eventually turned out to be an arranged marriage has since developed into a bond that combines emotional closeness with political power. 'Rayth & Pallas - Couples Therapy' Pallas thinks that Rayth saved her life, despite Rayth mostly just distracting a possessed gunman while Pallas shot him. Rayth sees the remnants of her own lost innocence in Pallas, and wants to protect her from becoming a bitter, twisted shell of a human being. Slowly, they're working through their mutual issues. 'Moonlight & Retrograde - Horseshoe' Both oppressed by an entrenched and corrupt hierarchy, two unlikely partners found a deeper bond. She's trying to become the perfect leader and he's a member of a cell of allegedly anarchist terrorists, but they make it work. 'Sargasso & Vulpes - Animal Instinct' Sargasso and Vulpes getting together was a surprise to the Rose, especially to Rowntree, who reacted as if he'd been hit in the face. Despite some early mild awkwardness due to Rowntree's poor self-control, the two have thus far seemed to get along quite happily, well enough to found The Sentry along with Tyr. 'Constantine, Michael Scot & Alchemiss According to Alchemiss, it was a poly triangle. Details never came from the others. All that matters now is that she's dead and they're not. '''Chaldean & Ford This one's probably over. Probably. 'Brisingamen & Buckminster' 'Faust & Wraith' 'Eliza & Thunderchild' 'de Carabas & Frostbite' 'Jack Flash & Angel' Pauli & Borderwolf - Ghost Hunters Two Moros whose first real interactions were whilst dealing with ghosts being thrown at them, in the London underground. From there they got drinks, and from there they developed a relationship with more in jokes than could be counted. And then, tragedy as he forgot everything and she didn't realise. Finally resolution as he remembers and, as the first thing with those memories, contacted and apologised to her. To which she asked if he had a girlfriend yet. In a recent journey into Pauli's Oneiros, Rowntree mentioned to Pauli that his projection of Borderwolf was both intimately associated with his sense of hope for the future, and flirting with him. What comes of this next remains to be seen. What comes next consists of a rather awkward set of texts, followed by a mostly awkward week, followed by a very awkward lunch in town, followed by a very cute visit to Williamson Park. Why You Should Ship It- Because what started as something merely implied is moving closer and closer to actually happening. Because damn it all, something good has to happen to Pauli eventually. We don't need this anymore. ''Sometimes canon ships For those relationships where the canon isn't sure if they're canon; ie those gossiped about but never comfirmed or denied. 'Rayth & Rowntree - Raythtree' This 'ship was first implied by Demdike after a misunderstanding regarding Rayth sleeping in Rowntree's spare room. The rumour was gleefully spread by various members of the Consilium until it stopped being funny any more. ''Why You Should Ship It - She's an emotionally damaged woman who's afraid to open up and drives away people who try to help her. He's a handsome, sensitive man with tragedy in his past who will just try harder the more she rejects him. Mills & Boon, here we come! 'Rowntree & Pauli - Ashes To Ashes' This 'ship was made up by Rynel after a number of incidents where Rowntree and Pauli stayed at one another's houses. By some miracle, the normally sceptical Rayth was utterly convinced by his blatant lies. Why You Should Ship It - Because romance isn't really romance unless it's entirely fuelled by pain and suffering. Because there is no way it would end without both of them even more traumatised than they already are. Because the pair of them could lose their way together, literally and metaphorically. 'Tyr & Vulpes - Brothers In Arms' "I don't think they are sleeping together," said Churchill. "But, I don't think they're not." 'Marconi & John Connor' ''Semi-canon ships For when its a different sort of relationship. 'Rynel & Brandon The Werewolf Little known, much speculated. Why You Should Ship It - Because it's animalistic, educational and emotionally fraught. Also, you like Bears who are Wolves. Rowntree & Rynel - Fix You Rowntree and Rynel flirted constantly throughout their time together in the Rose. Their relationship turned sour in the end when their personal differences became too great to be worked around, but before then Rowntree had gone out of his way to protect Rynel and try to help him. Why You Should Ship It - The ultimate good boy/bad boy relationship. Rowntree was the perfect fit for Rynel's somewhat abusive attitude towards relationships - unthinkingly altruistic, slightly naive, and easily turned around by someone whose erratic behaviour implies that they could maybe be saved by the love of a good man. Plus, the weird power dynamic just adds that extra spice. Pallas & Churchill - Hot For Teacher' Pallas has begun imitating her commander's mannerisms. Churchill slapped Vulpes in the face when he expressed some concern over how hard she was pushing her student. There's clearly a lot going on there. ''Why You Should Ship It - Because you love the whole 'forbidden fruit' angle, the taboo nature of the relationship between mentor and student, the intensity of post-combat coitus. Plus you could do the whole butch/femme thing with them if you wanted. 'Rowntree & Iseult - Perfection' First, Rowntree beat Iseult in an election. No big deal, he tried to get back on her good side. Then the Argent Agenda happened, Iseult got into serious trouble, and Rowntree pissed in her chips. The pair of them do not like each other even slightly. Why You Should Ship It - Because they're basically mirror images of one another - young Ladder high-fliers, focussed on achieving perfection and political power. What does that mean? That means hate sex, my friend. All of the hate sex. 'Pauli & The Crazy Lady' She, the co-worker who asked Pauli if she could meet his family. I think it was a snide joke about the amount of time he was taking off of late. He, nothing less of a jerk to her. Still, they work together day in and out for the greater good (AKA because they have to). Why you Should Ship It - The amount of tension between the two has to snap someday. And, lets face it, sex is better than slapping by most people's standards. 'Sekhmet & Pauli - The Central Line Candidate' She controlled and used him to do all her dirty work, keeping her own hands technically clean. And, by control, I mean mind control. Plenty of opportunity for something to have happened there - after all, it never was'' confirmed'' the connection between them was blood. Why you should ship this - You really, really shouldn't. Constantine & Rynel - Get Lucky They actually like each other, they get drunk a lot, neither of them care at all for social conventions and Constantine will sleep with anything. Why You Should Ship It ''- Because if Constantine rubs off on Rynel enough we'll have two Xanatos Roulette types, instead of one Xanatos Roulette and one M'aiqpoint. 'Rowntree & Argent' Not only all those phonecalls, but Argent even went for a 'private meeting' at work. ''Why You Should Ship It ''- Because, well, it's teased just too often to not happen, right? Non-canon shipping Referencing relationships between characters that don't have any sort of strong sympathetic connections in the canon. 'Rowntree & PCs Rowntree & NPCs Family ties Matholwch is the son of Aset. Tyr is the son of an unknown werewolf. Pauli has too many relatives, listed here. Sandman was related to Hearth was the father of Flare. Friendships To be honest, most of these are under the semi-canon shipping list instead. The Three Moros Amigos The Shipping Forecast Place your bets on future romances! Sign 'em, date 'em, get bragging rights! '''Download & Foster - Free SpiritsCategory:What Have We Created?Category:OHGODWHATCategory:Wild Mass GuessingCategory:Amusing Ourselves I'm only half-serious here, but one's a serial womaniser, the other one's a woman just as devoted to the same political cause, and they both work extensively with Spirit. - GM, 25/6/14 Felix & Mab I'm even less serious here, but someone has to interact with her at some point. - Pauli, 25/6/14 (If you know what I mean and I think you do - GM) 'Protean & The Werewolf - Forsaken' We've mentioned previously that Protean is playing the wrong game. Maybe Brandon will prove to be a kindred spirit. - Weasel, 02/07/14 'Red Hand & Demdike' Not because I actually think they'll get together, but because their interactions were very interesting to watch and I can't actually think of anything more interesting to do right not (although many more important ones). So, lets go with... That as the reason. - Pauli, 24/08/2014 'Ebraucus & Troy' Very similar to the above, but without the interesting interactions. I'm not sure why my brain suggested them as suitable, but it did. - Pauli, 24/08/2014 Category:So Non-Canon It's A Rabbi